This invention relates generally to floating bait buckets and more particularly to a floating bait bucket of sturdy and durable construction which has live bait compartments, an insulated compartment for storing food and beverages and a tackle box storage compartment.
One form of fishing that is quite common is wade fishing, for example in the shallow water areas along the U.S. Gulf Coast where the bottom slopes gently from the shore so that a fisherman can walk a long distance out into the water. It is also done in other places as long as dangerous current and steep bottoms do not inhibit the fisherman wading ability.
The fisherman requires more than merely his fishing rod to enjoy the pastime and commonly requires bait, a change of fishing tackle and food and beverage to partake of.